narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kali
Emiko loved living life to the fullest, she loved going out and feeling young, drinking all night, and partying. Emiko never wanted children and did not intend on ever having children, even though she was married; The marriage was just a way for her to get the money for partying without having to work. Her husband, however, was not pleased with his wife’s behavior. So, the man, who was actually possessed by a demon which Kali’s mother wouldn’t know until later, planned to mate with the woman. He wanted his demonic spawn to live on and the man he possessed had been almost completely dormant for a while now so it could be easily done. Especially since the human wench was constantly drunk and if she fought he could easily do as he pleased anyway. So, he did, however he did not realize she would get pregnant with twins. Emi was livid when she found she was pregnant and she made a plan to abort the pregnancy. But, somehow, the demonic genetics the one twin (Mieko) possessed protected them. It is unknown how. Eventually, it was time for the babies to be delivered and the twins aunt (Shiori), Emi’s sister-in-law, was also in labor at the same time and they ended up at the hospital together to give birth. Emi gave birth to two girls but she passed out after Mieko was born, not knowing she had given birth to a second child, Kali. Her husband, the demon, was not at the hospital because Emi was still furious at him and didn’t want him there. It is unknown where the demon was during that time, since he could easily enter if he truly wanted. Shiori, however, had a stillborn boy she knew nothing about because the nurses carted him out too quickly and were trying to figure out how to break the news to the young woman. Her husband, Kenta, had been in Konoha when the news had reached him that his wife was going into labor so he was rushing back. Since the news wasn’t something they wanted her to endure alone, they decided to wait until he was there to give them the bad news. The demonic man eventually arrived at the hospital, before Kenta, and was furious about there being twins. One a human child and the other his spawn, the damn human man had somehow impregnated the woman too. He quickly devised a plan, however as he realized the sister-in-law had birthed a still born. He easily used his demonic persuasion to make the staff see him as a nurse and that the demonic infant (Mieko) was Shiori’s baby knowing Emi would not care for the baby. He also knew that the Sister-in-laws didn’t visit each other often, so it would be easy to conceal that there were twins. So, Mieko went to live with Shiori and Kali was stuck with Emi. Growing up Kali was a little hellion who mostly stayed to herself as a child, some believe it was because her mother spent more time drinking than raising her and others believed it was because she was naturally a bad seed. By that time Kali’s father was out of the picture, Emi had actually kicked him out and the demonic force had left long before. He had no use for the human child and the mother was just a drunken irritant by that point. No matter the reasons, Kali was soon troublemaker with an attitude. She, like most troubled youths, joined up with a bad crowd once she hit her teen years and went off on stealing and killing sprees throughout various villages. Until one night she got caught and her ‘friends’ left her behind. The shop owner beat her to the edge of life and, luckily, a strange man swooped in to help her and she began to heal. Inside and out. She even took up learning about plants, poisons, and basic Herbology. She also continued to see the man who saved her life, falling hard for him, even though he often left on ‘business’. On her sixteenth birthday, which was both Kali’s and Mieko’s, her mother decided she would go and visit her sister-in-law and her brother, Kenta (Her own fraternal twin). Not even remembering it was her daughters’ birthday, at least not until she arrived in Konoha. They had arrived at Shiori’s house at the beginning of Miekos birthday, Kali was agitated because no one celebrated her birthday nor did they even remember. But, her mother was tipsy already and hadn’t told Kali that their visit was not known to her Aunt Shiori and Uncle Kenta. So, when they entered the party and discovered that Mieko and Kali were twins, Emi of course then proceeded to ruin the party. She shouted at Shiori and Kenta about stealing her good daughter, blaming Kali for all her problems, even calling Kali the ‘rotten’ one. At first there was confusion and the twins were confused, being fraternal twins they thought it was just an eerily family resemblance but soon Shiori was in tears and screaming back at her sister. She told Emi she was sorry and that she had found out that Mieko wasn’t hers when Mieko had gotten seriously hurt one time and needed a blood transplant. They needed blood but hers didn’t work, but Kenta’s did since Emi and Kenta were twins. Kenta and Emi were twins, so they figured it was a hereditary thing that caused Emi to be pregnant with twins. Emi had done even more research however, and discovered the truth about the demonic force known as Emi’s ex-husband. But, she never wanted to tell the truth because she loved her daughter so much and didn’t want Mieko to end up with Emi as her guardian. Kali was horrified to find out no one had wanted her and she stood stricken with grief, no one had thought about her being left with Emi. And she knew then that she needed to get out of there before she hurt someone, or worse, so she shoved passed her mother and went out into the night and headed back towards her home. Planning to leave her mother forever. Tired of being unwanted. Little did she know Mieko had ran away as well, though she didn’t know what happened to her until they met up again years later when both were hunting for the same man. The man whom Kali had fallen for turned out to be a real scumbag, she had heard that his business trips were actually him off meeting some Whore. For years. So she went to find the jerk and kill him, it being the last straw to her sanity. She tracked him down only to find out that it was none other than her twin he was seeing and she had tracked him down to kill him for leaving after he had knocked her up. And so, they were reunited once more. At first they were distrustful of each other but, after some time, they came to love one another as sisters and friends; Their bond as twins becoming unbreakable and strong. Kali struggled at first to accept and trust in the sisterly love but as time went on and they spent more time together, Kali finally understood that Mieko wasn’t going to disown her or abandon her. So she decided to follow her sister to Uzushiogakure, to start a new life and meet new people. Slowly becoming the person, she was meant to be. 'Her Companion Naga:''' Naga came into Kali’s life when she still a young child, at the age of five she had been outside unattended when a Spotted Bush Snake slithered up to the child. Normally the human people would run from the snake and the snake would give chase, enjoying the look of terror on the humans faces. But, the young human, tried to pet her and succeeded. For whatever reason the snake chose Kali as her owner and ever since the pair had been inseparable. Which brought about Kali’s love for poisons and Venom, she experimented with both, on her and her companion she called Naga using different venoms and poisons. Eventually the pair built up an immunity to snake venom. It also contributed to Kali’s nickname Queensnake, after the Kingsnake. She was usually underestimated due to her size and her seemingly lack of skills, but she was cunning and had a tendency to do anything to come out on top. Which were traits she shared with her fierce companion, Naga. Who, besides Mieko, was Kali’s best friend.